Static Ability
(Jōzai-gata Nōryoku) |Dmwiki= }} Static Abilities are abilities that provide a Continuous Effect for a fixed period of time. Details These abilities while the cards exist in the battle or shield zone. The static ability was written as "While you ~". However, since the Holy Fist Saga, this text was omitted. These effects are active while the card is in the battle zone. This includes cards such as Immortal Blade that give "slayer", Funk, Golden Fighter or Rose Castle that Decrease Power of your opponents creatures, and Nariel, the Oracle that can prevent attacks. Rules of Static Ability *1) The static ability occurs before any Trigger Ability. Regardless of whether you are the active player or not, the static ability of a card will be active before a trigger ability can resolve. Example) While your opponent has a tapped Quixotic Hero Swine Snout in the battle zone, and you put a Bangren, Ancient Arhat into the battle zone, the static ability of Decrease Power is applied first before the trigger ability of Quixotic Hero Swine Snout and it is destroyed before it increases its power. *2) A static ability generates an immediate effect. Example) When your opponent has a fortified Rose Castle in his shields, if you put a Bronze-Arm Tribe into the battle zone, its power is instantly decreased to 0, and it's destroyed. Then, afterwards you can resolve the trigger ability. If you control a Saint Castle and put a creature that didn't originally have the "blocker" keyword into the battle, you would be able to draw a card with Lord Reis, Spirit of Wisdom. This is basic Saint Castle is a static ability that gives your creatures the blocker ability the moment the creature is put into the battle zone. *3) The ability is lost when the creature leaves the battle zone. Example) The Turbo Rush effect of Magmadragon Jagalzor that grants "speed attacker" is a static ability. Therefore when Jagalzor leaves the battle zone, no other creatures have speed attacker. The same applies to Totto Pipicchi. The effect of Wiz, White Knight Enlightener and Codename Orewaleo is lost when they leave the battle zone. However, the trigger ability of Diamond Aven, Spirit of Awakening remains until the specified period. Other While an important rule, it's not listed in the official rule book, only mentioned in the FAQ section for a few cards on the Duel Masters Official Homepage. Come Into Play and Put Into Graveyard abilities are trigger abilities, not static abilities. These only produce an effect after they resolve. Cards such as Mist Rias, Sonic Guardian (Whenever another creature is put into the battle zone, you may draw a card.) and Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil (Whenever another creature is destroyed, you may draw a card.) are trigger abilities. Whereas a card such as Megaria, Empress of Dread (Each creature in the battle zone has "slayer.") is a static ability. This can be easily identified by the lack of the "When" or "Whenever" in the card text. Cross Gear have an ability that can occur when they are crossed, and sometimes as well when they are not crossed. These abilities are treated as a static ability as they can influence other cards just by being present in the battle zone. Sometimes static abilities create a substitution effect. *The ability of "When you do A, do B instead" of Perfect Galaxy, Spirit of Immortality appears to be a trigger ability at first glance, but it creates a static ability of a substitution effect, only with an omitted duration. *The ability to "When you do A, do B" is a trigger ability (see Aqua Hulcus). However if after performing "A" that a different situation occurs, then it is a substitution effect. Power Attacker is also a static ability. If you attack with Honoo, the Brave Blow when your opponent has Bangren, Ancient Arhat in the battle zone, Honoo is not destroyed immediately and is only destroyed at the end of the attack when the power attackers effect ends. Power is calculated with "Plus" and "Minus" and is then multiplied at the end. Therefore, if you attack with a Bronze-Arm Tribe while your opponent has Bangren, Ancient Arhat in the battle zone, Bronze-Arm Tribe's power would be calculated as ( 1000-1000 x2 = 0 ). Even if a creature that had added "Speed attacker" was removed by one of your opponent's creatures with Ninja Strike during the attack, the attack will continue. A creature having summoning sickness should be treated as the declaration of attacks being impossible, not carrying out the remainder of them. Rulings Category:Abilities